Welcome to the Mafia: A Sky Amongst the Constellations
by PerezLycan
Summary: He was staring at the night sky, pondering how much it reminded him of Misuzu. He faced her. His eyes were calm and his smile sincere. "You're eyes shine really bright at night." Warning lemon.


**Warning. Smut straight ahead. You have been warned.**

 _A sky amongst the constellations_

Knock, knock. Tsuna rolled off the bed. He landed face fist on the floor.

'Who the hell? It's the middle of the night.'

He grumbled and ruffled his hair with one hand, the other latched around the door knob of his door. He glanced back, 'Reborn is still sleeping?' Or not, he never knew.

He creaked open the door.

After the shoot out, his uncle showing up, and team Rwby, suddenly moving, he hadn't changed out of his school uniform, it only had two middle buttons on, so his abs were exposed.

The lady on the other side was similar to him. Still in the Namimori uniform. Tsuna peeked through the hallway. It was dark, but a light was coming from the room next to his. The small light revealed her moon lit face. "Misuzu-chan?" His eyes lingered lower.

She also had her buttons sloppily done. Her cleavage was exposed. 'And she's not wearing a bra!' He also noticed that with the uniform, she had white thigh high socks, but no shoes on.

"Tsunayoshi-kun? Did I wake you?"

'Yes!' But he didn't give her that answer. "No." He stepped out of his room and closed the door. He didn't want Reborn bothering him. His family already did that when it came to his romantic life. "What's wrong?"

She frowned. "I can't seem to fall asleep. Lately, I've felt... Anxious and I don't know why?"

Spike Spiegel was sleeping in his room across the hall. Or was he really sleeping?

Tsuna grew worried eyes. He looked left and right. "Is it your intuition?" Tsuna asked. Was there danger looming over the horizon?

She nodded. He sighed and hugged her. "Don't worry. Your family is here for you." He reassured.

Misuzu gasped slightly. She was a member of CEDEF, but could she also be apart of his. "We're family?"

Tsuna chuckled slightly. Yup, that was his Dame-Misuzu. She scowled at his teasing nature.

"Come on."

He grasped her hand and walked down the hallway. He turned the corner headed for the stairs. "Where are we going?"

He turned back to face her. His stupid toothy grin gave her butterflies. "I know just the- Hiiee!" He slipped on the first step and tumbled down the stairs.

Misuzu let go of his hand and wasn't dragged along. She stared with dejavu. She giggled slightly at the hopeless kid. She began to take cute little skips down, following her-her, 'M-My Boyfriend!' It caused her heart to swell and mind to melt just thinking that.

Tsuna stood as she reached the last step. She landed on the last step but landed at the very edge of it and lost her balance.

She waved her arms and began to fall forward. She landed on his chest as he caught her. He never would let harm come to her. "Are you ok?"

She grew embarrassed at her slip up after laughing at his. She nodded against his head. "J-Just disappear with out a trace!"

She heated up more, feeling his chest vibrate with his warm chuckle.

"I haven't heard you say that in a while."

She stiffened even more. "M-Maybe because I don't want you to Tsunayoshi-kun." She confessed.

"I won't Misuzu-chan."

He led them to the front door and they walked out. "Let's go to the place we saw the fireworks." Tsuna suggested.

"Why?"

"I want to see something."

"Nani?"

He shook his head ignoring her question with a smile. 'I shouldn't be using my wings for this... but it will be ok, it's for Misuzu.'

He scooped her bridal style. She fidgeted in embarrassment. "Tsunayoshi-kun?"

But he gave flight. His skyflame wings of freedom ignited the night sky, flying with a burning trail emitting behind him.

Misuzu shivered at the cold wind hitting against her. But it was worth it. "It's so pretty, all the lights." She whispered, absent thought. Enjoying a moment with him.

Tsuna was entranced by her eyes. Any light shinning off of them, gave him a new sight to love. The city lights she was staring at reflected off of hers and he only needed to stare into those majestic orbs to agree with her. "You really are." He aslo mumbled with out much thought.

She gasped and shrunk into his arms. 'He's such a dork.' But he was her dork.

They landed next to the same tree on the grassy hill top. The ocean and beach were not too far away, and it ment there was no obstruction of view, leaving the night with a beautiful clear portrait of the constellations.

"Why did you want to come here, Tsunayoshi-kun?" They were sitting down, leaning on the same tree. He was staring at the night sky, pondering how much it reminded him of Misuzu. He faced her. His eyes were calm and his smile sincere. "You're eyes shine really bright at night."

She didn't understand what that ment. She scrunched her eyebrows. "They do?"

He scooted closer to her. His shoulder was leaning against the tree and his other hand over hers. "Especially when the night is so clear." His hand traveled up to her shoulder. His winter fresh breath tickled her nose as he grew closer. "Like right now." He cupped her cheek, as she rested her head on it, also leaning towards him. Her eyes half lidded. "I... just really like them, when they do that, Misuzu."

He captured her lips slowly as they both closed their eyes.

It was more passionate than any kiss he ever gave her. His hand slipped past her cheek, massaged her ear, then clutched her hair. He titled her head as she hugged him for support. She felt her heart beating in anticipation. Until he pulled away.

Their hot breaths warming eachother this almost winter cold night.

"Misuzu..." He moaned still holding her with a tender roughness. She was twisted so both her thighs sat on one side, snuggling her perky butt against his lap. He groaned at that. 'Oh no!' As his pants grew tighter.

She gasped out a surprised moan. She was in a skirt and something was pushing against her moist panties in the right spot. "Tsunayoshi-kun." Her mouth remained open in empty gasps as she continued to grind against it.

Tsuna did his best to keep it together. 'We're taking it slow. We. Are. Taking. It. Sl-.

He growled and mashed his lips against her gasping, tender mouth. Her moaning squeaked out a last time. He rubbed his crotch against her rythem, as he laid her fully down on the grass. Their lips moving up and down, their tounges fighting, but also tasting as much as they could.

Her fingers delicately clutched his face, kissing him with pleasured lips, breaking slightly to moan. His lust driven ones broke for breath before recapturing her desiring ones. Over and over.

He slid one hand down her blouse. He slipped it over her skirt and snuck it in between her thighs. She broke the kiss, but kept his head hugged against her cheek. She moaned her eyes rolling back. His index finger and middle finger were rubbing inside her.

She panted against his ear. "Fuck me."

He grunted in a shiver at her voice. She scooted away from him alittle. Tsuna stared as she backed up and shifted to her knees, prowling on all fours, like a naughty school girl. 'Oh my God! That's exactly what she is right now!' That thought made things worse. He was on his knees, up right. She fumbled with his belt while kissing his exposed abs.

She unbuttoned his pants. She yanked them down and his member flung out slapping her lips. "S-Sorry Misuzu-chan."

"It's so hard..." Surprised at the size. That was supposed to go inside her?

She kissed the tip. She grew braver. She fully opened her mouth and took in his head. He groaned. Her mouth was melting wet. Her tounge was sliding against the bottom of his head. He clutched her hair in pleasure. "...Misuzu..." He gasped.

She felt herself growing hotter, hearing him moan. She bobbed her head back and forth. Her tounge licking up all his pre-cum. She tried to burry all of it in to her mouth, but began to gag. Tsuna released his grip on her hair.

She grasped his member with one hand and began to jerk it, giving his head the lollipop treatment. Sucking, licking and slurping.

Tsuna groaned. He grabbed her cheeks raising her, and forcibly stopping her from enjoying her treat. Salvia dripping down her mouth. He leaned down and kissed her in passion. He forced her back down to suck it one more time he pulled of her mouth with a pop. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, she fell forward on all fours.

She shivered at his dominate love. He grabbed the waitband of her panties and yanked them down to her knees. She squeezed her thighs closed and arched her back, trying to hide herself. Doing the opposite.

He firmly grabbed her tiny waist as he positioned infront of her virgin entrance.

"Y-You're my first..."

He paused.

He smiled, then leaned down to her head. He tilted his head and kissed her cheek in love.

He slowly and gently guided his tip inside her.

They took their time until the pain left.

He fully thrusted into her, as she got comfortable.

She was panting and moaning. Her fingers were clutching the grass blades, and her face was lost in lust.

Tsuna held her ass and waist firmly, and rammed into her. She kept screaming his name, so he went harder and deeper. He felt her insides squeeze around him. Her thighs and waist shook as she released. She breathed out slowly in pleasure, her face resting on the grass.

Tsuna thrusted back into her. She moaned in shock.

Tsuna tenderly stroked into her and cupped her chin with one hand. He rose her so they were both on their knees, up straight. Her back was still curved inward as he slammed into her. She kept panting, she whimpered turning her head back as he aslo twisted his forward. Her hand rose and desperately grabbed his head, bringing his lips closer. They kissed as he clutched her hip with one strong grip, and a tender one on her chin.

He continued to make love to her under the night sky.

His hand traveled down to her breast as they kept kissing. She moaned against his lips as he massaged her bosom. She moaned as his other hand was rubbing clit. Her fingers traveled down. She began to undo her school uniform, he nibbled on her neck as she tried to focus. At the last button, Tsuna ripped it open. He pulled out and turned his love around. He stood and raised her as well. Her soaking wet panties fell down as she stood. Her legs were shaking as she tried to stand. She was about to ask what he was doing, until he pressed her against the tree.

Their lips found eachother again. They sloppily reunited, both lost in love. A forever lasting moment that ended in the blink of an eye.

He pulled down her skirt, she helped him shimmy it off. Her sexy hips curving side to side, made him growl. "You're so fucking cute."

He scooped her thighs. She intuitively wrapped her arms around his neck. Their passionate lips never breaking. She was lifted on top of his rod. He could already feel the heat radiating off her pink wet cavern. His lion nature came out as he thrusted into her, lowering her body. She had to break the kiss, and hug him tight, moaning heavy breaths on his neck. He growled. He slid under her thighs and groped her cheeks. He rocked her ass back and forth, thrusting with the same monument.

She loved every minute of being fucked by Tsunayoshi-kun. He was an animal.

Tsuna grunted as he laid her down on her back. Her hug loosened as her fingers roamed up to play with his hair. Tsuna kissed her neck and worked his way down, biting her collar bone. She bit her bottom lip as he gave her loving strokes. He rose his head and went back to her lips.

She locked her legs around his waist. "...Tsunayoshi-kun..." She panted.

"Misuzu... I'm close..." He grunted. He began to thrust harder and faster.

"Oh... Unnn..!" Her quiet voice only growing faster. He gave a final thrust as he felt her insides squeeze around him again. He pulled out at the last second and released over her belly and cleavage. A few drops splashed on her panting mouth and tounge. He breathed out tired, and collapsed next to her.

Their heavy breathing and the wind, the only sounds left in the night.

"I-I Don't... think... I can... get up..." Misuzu panted still lost in bliss. Tsuna wrapped his arm under her neck and brought her close, snuggled against his protecting embrace.

"Let's just watch the night sky together." He smiled out.

She nodded against his warm, lightly sweaty unbuttoned chest. She sighed out in a comfy cuddle and shifted her head against his shoulder to sky gaze with him.

"I love you Misuzu."

She smiled out. Her heart was about to exploded. Because...

"I love you too Tsunayoshi."


End file.
